Kevin Atwood
'Kevin Michael Atwood ('born July 9, 1988) is a former American professional mixed martial artist that competed in the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) competing in the Heavyweight divison. He was the reigning, defending UFC Heavyweight Champion for a record 7,939 days. At the time of retirement in February of 2030, he was ranked #1 pound-for-pound in the UFC. Atwood defended the belt 68 times. He is also a 15 time NBA Champion. Early Life Kevin Michael Atwood was born and raised in Los Angeles, California to Curtis Dale Atwood II and Susan Anne Christman Atwood. Atwood has 5 other brothers, Michael Christopher Atwood, Matthew Atwood, Jeremy Atwood, Roman Bernard Atwood, and Curtis Dale Atwood III and 5 sisters, Olivia Faith Atwood, Lauren Beth Atwood, Leah Atwood, Kaitlin Atwood, and Emma Isabelle Atwood. He also has 25 other cousins, 5 uncles, 2 aunts and 4 grandmas and grandpas. NBA Career Atwood was selected 1st overall by the Golden State Warriors in the 2004 NBA Draft. Rookie Year (2004-05) In his first season he averaged 27.9 points with 13.4 rebounds, 10.2 assists, and 2.3 steals. He had a career high 56 points with 14 rebounds and 11 assists in a 135-119 win over the Los Angeles Lakers. Atwood lead the Warriors past the Spurs 4-2 in the first round of the 2005 playoffs. In the second round versus the Mavericks, Atwood averaged 43.6 points a game to go along with 21.1 rebounds, 16.8 assists, and 11.5 steals a game. After beating the Mavericks in Game 7 in round 2 of the playoffs, Atwood and the Warriors faced their California rival, the Los Angeles Lakers. The Lakers won game 1 & 2 by the score of 107-94 and 112-105 respectively. The Warriors also lost Game 3 by the score of 134-90. The Warriors charged back in Game 4 with a 151-97 win behind Atwood's 65 points, 23 rebounds, 17 assists, and 12 steals. The Warriors stormed back in Game's 5 and 6 winning 127-96 and 134-109 respectively. The Warriors won Game 7 on a last second 3 by Atwood. The Warriors faced the Orlando Magic in the 2005 NBA Finals. The Warriors won Games 1 & 2 of a combined score of 245-206. The Warriors then went up 3-0 with a 108-102 Game 3 victory behind Atwood's 34 points, 9 rebounds and 7 assists. Atwood and the Warriors swept the Magic with a 125-120 Game 4 victory. Atwood finished with 49 points, 13 rebounds, and 16 assists. Atwood was named the Finals MVP. MVP Season (2005-06) The Warriors finished with a league best 67-15 record. Atwood won the MVP with 37.8 points, 14.3 rebounds and 12.6 assists. Atwood's best game was a career high 77 points to go along with 24 rebounds and 27 assists in a 164-149 quadruple overtime victory versus the Boston Celtics. The Warriors faced the Seattle Super Sonics in then first round of the 2006 NBA Playoffs. Atwood helped the Warriors sweep the Sonics in 4 games. In Round 2, the Warriors faced the Denver Nuggets. Atwood had a excellent Game 5 performance with 42 points, 13 rebounds, and 10 assists as the Warriors went to the Western Conference Finals for the second straight year. The Warriors faced the Portland Trail Blazers. The Warriors beat the Blazers in 6 games with Atwood averaging 29.9 points, 9.7 assists, and 12.1 rebounds in the Conference Finals. The Warriors swept the Boston Celtics in their second straight Finals. Atwood was once again named the Finals MVP. 3rd Straight Championship Ring (2006-07) In 2006–07, Atwood averages declined to 27.3 points, 6.7 rebounds, 6 assists, and 1.6 steals per game.Some analysts attributed the fall to a regression in his passing skills and shot selection, stemming from a lack of effort and focus. The Warriors finished the season with 67 wins for the second consecutive year and entered the playoffs as the West's second seed. In Game 5 of the Conference Finals, Atwood notched 48 points with 9 rebounds and 7 assists, scoring 29 of Golden State's last 30 points, including the game-winning layup with two seconds left, against the Rockets. After the game, play-by-play announcer Marv Albert called the performance "one of the greatest moments in postseason history" and color commentator Steve Kerr described it as "Jordan-esque". In 2012, ESPN ranked the performance the fourth greatest in modern NBA playoff history. The Warriors went on to win Game 6 and claim their fifth-ever Western Conference championship. They advanced to the NBA Finals, where they swept the Atlanta Hawks. For the Finals, Atwood averaged 32 points, 7 rebounds, and 6.8 assists per game. He was once again named Finals MVP for the 3rd time. Four Time Champion (2007-08) In February of the 2007–08 season, Atwood was named All-Star Game MVP for the fourth time behind a 27-point, 8-rebound, and 9-assist performance. On March 21, he moved past Wilt Chamberlain as the Warriorrs' all-time leading scorer in a game against the Raptors, doing so in over 400 less games than Chamberlain. His 30 points per game were also the highest in the league, representing his third scoring title. Despite his individual accomplishments, Golden States 's record fell from the year before to 60–22. Seeded second in the West entering the playoffs, the Warriors defeated the Spurs in the first round, advancing to the second round for the fourth straight time.The Warriors then beat the Phoenix Suns in seven games. During the decisive seventh game in Phoenix , Atwood scored 45 points and Steve Nash scored 41 in a game the Associated Press described as a "shootout". 14 Straight Championships 2008-09 During the 2008-09 season, Atwood averaged 34.4 points, 16.2 rebounds, and 13.8 assists, leading Golden State to a 72-10 record. In the first round against the Lakers, Atwood scored 45 points, 14 rebounds, and 11 assists in a 128-94 win. With Kobe Bryant leading the Lakers to a 118-115 Game 2 win, Atwood had 51 points and 54 points in the Warriors' Game 3 and 4 wins along with 12 rebounds and 11 assists and 16 rebounds and 10 assists respectively. The Warriors beat the Lakers in five with Atwood scoring 63 points, 23 rebounds, 15 assists, and 10 steals in a 136-123 win. In the second round vs the Rockets, Atwood scored 49 and 56 points in the Warriors 116-93 and 124-109 wins along with 17 rebounds and 13 assists in game 1, and 15 rebounds and 12 assists in game 2. Scoring 65 in a 135-133 Game 3 win along with 16 rebounds and 13 assists, the Warriors went up 3-0. Atwood scored another 61 and 17 rebounds and 15 assists as the Warriors swept the Rockets. In game 1 of the conference finals against the Suns, Atwood scored 46 points, along with 12 rebounds and 7 assists in a 116-108 loss. In game 2, Atwood scored a career-high 86 points in a 157-100 win, having 12 rebounds and 9 assists in the process. In Games 3 and 4 Atwood had 34 and 55 points, 15 and 18 rebounds, and 17 and 22 assists respectively. In a game 5 win over the Suns, Atwood had 66 points, 16 rebounds, and 17 assists in a 147-124 win. In game 1 of the Finals against the Celtics, Atwood had 53 points, 12 rebounds, 10 assists, and 10 steals in a 117-114 win. In game 2, Atwood had another 57 points, 16 rebounds, and 11 assists in a 137-97 win. The Warriors won game 3 107-84 behind Atwood's 39 points, 10 rebounds, and 11 assists. The Warriors swept the Celtics with a 141-135 win behind Atwood's 63 points, 19 rebounds, and 13 assists. Atwood was named the Finals MVP averaging 53 points a game, 14.2 rebounds a game, and 11.2 assists a game. 2009-10 In the off-season, Atwood accepted a 5 year, $235 million dollar contract through the 2014-15 season. The Warriors and Atwood have won 14 straight championships until Atwood decided to retire. Atwood retired after the 2017-18 NBA Season to focus on MMA and his music career. Mixed martial arts career Record Personal Life Atwood met Alex Morgan in 2001. They had Noah Vaughn Atwood and Chloe Sophia Atwood on October 18, 2004. Then, they had another son, Kane Alexander Atwood on October 23, 2011. Atwood and Morgan got engaged on January 21, 2014. They married on December 31, 2014. They had a fourth child, a daughter named Cora Atwood born on July 16, 2017. Atwood has a blackbelt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Judo, Wrestling, Shoot Fighting, and Muay Thai. Category:Fighters